


Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #6

by msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)



Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Stony Bingo, Telepathic Bond, uni-mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays
Summary: Set after Avengers #6. Fulfills my cap-im bingo square for 'intimacy without sex'.Written very quickly, pardon the errors.





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #6

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963650) by [MouseGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini)



> Set after Avengers #6. Fulfills my cap-im bingo square for 'intimacy without sex'.
> 
> Written very quickly, pardon the errors.

And like every time before, they go home.

_There was a time when that used to mean the mansion_ , Steve thinks as he stumbles through the door of his empty apartment. It used to mean  _together_. He’s exhausted from all the fighting, so exhausted he can barely wrap his head around who their opponents even were. Celestials and the Horde and Loki all merge together into one source of sore muscles.

And then there is the matter of the Uni-Mind. The thoughts and memories of his teammates are fading from him, but they’re still there like long lost memories waiting to be brought to the foreground of his thoughts.

Sleep is the correct answer for Steve’s heavy eyelids, but one look at his neatly made bed makes him think otherwise. He knows that the others are slipping into rest–he can feel them fall away from his consciousness, one by one, as they close their eyes.

Stephen had said this was going to be a possible side effect and that they would disconnect within the next few hours, forgetting what the others had thought. The idea had sounded wonderful when he had heard it, but now as he pulls off his uniform and makes a protein shake, Steve misses the connections.

Tony’s still awake, at least. As he steps into the shower and watches as all the grime from their fight wash down the drain, Steve feels Tony worry over the armor’s integrity and the new communication system he’ll have to build. He wishes he could be there, in Tony’s workshop, just so he could make sure Tony eats and sleeps and takes care of himself. Tony would probably just say he slept enough during his coma.

Actually, Tony _does_  say that. Or, he thinks it, and Steve feels it like he’s right next to him.

Steve rolls his eyes as he steps out and towels himself off. He makes sure Tony feels his exacerbation and Tony just sighs back at him, mumbling about how some things never change.  _You should sleep_ , Tony adds, his mood gentle and caring.

_Are you really going to lecture me?_

_It’s not a lecture, you were in the fucking sun._ The concern in Tony’s mind stands out.

Steve wants to reach out and comfort him, but he’s stuck here, alone.

_You’re not alone,_ Tony thinks, and it breaks Steve’s heart.

“Neither are you,” he says out loud. “You’ve got me.” Tony doesn’t believe that, of course. The Uni-Mind conveys all the fear he’s trying to hide, but Steve keeps talking when Tony doesn’t respond, hoping his his voice can soothe. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed working with you and leading with you and just… talking.”

_This is the most talking we’ve done in ages._

“I know.” Steve feels that sentiment in his bones. “I’m worried when we wake up…”

_Just because we won’t share a mind doesn’t mean we won’t talk. Trust me. You feel that?_ Steve feels the sensation of overwhelming love and affection.  _That won’t change._

Steve slips between the sheets. There’s no way he’ll be able to stay awake much longer.

It’s ok, because Tony’s here.  Even when he’s in another part of the city, it feels intimate to be this close to him.

He makes sure Tony knows how much of a comfort that is. “I love you,” he says to an empty room and hopes Tony remembers in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I write less flashier fics as [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). When I'm not complaining about my life, I say things about comics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/msermesth). You can also read this fic on [tumblr](https://msermesth.tumblr.com/post/177290992974/flash-fics-for-new-comics-822).


End file.
